Maximum Ride Surprises
by HicksyPixie13
Summary: Fang has some surprises up his sleeve for Max. Dr M has some announcements for the flock. And who will win Iggy's heart Ella or Nudge? FAX EGGY/NIGGY! Mostly FAXNESS THO! Rated T cos it is.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Flying over the Great Smoky Mountains toward Tuscan in Mississippi is amazing! The thin air, the beautiful scenery and being with my most favourite people in the whole world - minus two as they don't have wings. Yeah we use the old fashioned way of flying with wings it has been around for eons and eons. There are six of us, me – Maximum Ride – I'm 18, there's Fang also 18, Iggy 18 too, Nudge 15, The Gasman 12 and Angel 10. We six are 98% human and 2% birds – that really explains the wings... oh and the raptor vision. We also have lots of different talents – if that's what you would call them – like Angel, sure she had long golden hair and pure white wings so she lives up to her name but she couldn't half be a little evil bugger when she wants to be! She can not only read your mind but control you with it as well, she can breathe underwater (although Fang and I can do that) and she can talk to animals. The rest of us don't have that many 'gifts' but we still had a few. I can breathe underwater, fly at the speed of light (no really I can) and a damn good leader! Nudge can talk for America – no make that the world – got the best fashion sense and can hack computers brilliantly. Iggy is the best cook I know, can feel colours (he's blind... sad I know but he is) and can wire bombs better than the professionals. The Gasman/ Gazzy is Iggy's partner in crime when it comes to bombs. Fang can turn invisible only if he stays still long enough, breathe underwater and we all can fight brutally. We had just finished saving the world and were on our way to visit my mom and Ella (my sister who is normal, 16 and has a thing for Iggy but so has Nudge so that'll be interesting...), apparently my mom had something to give us and strangely enough Fang was quite excited to go.

"Hey you ok?" Asked Fang coming up beside me

"Hey I'm good getting bored of nothing but mountains though... and I think the kids are getting hungry too." I replied

"Good. Yeah same, I think I have some chocolate bars left in my bag..." He said rummaging around in his backpack his slightly long black hair catching the sun every so often, and his black leather jacket flapping open to show a tight black – are you seeing a pattern here? – Shirt showing toned muscles.

"Oh my god" I breathed looking at him practically melting in mid-air

"What?" he asked flashing me one of his to-die-for-very-rare-but-getting-more-common smiles?

"Are we nearly there yet? I'm hungry!" Obviously a comment from Nudge

"Nudge just a half an hour now and talk to Fang about being hungry!" I shouted back grinning at Fang who dropped back to Nudge and handed her a handful of chocolate bars.

'How are you and Fang getting on?" Asked Angel through her mind

'Going on well' I thought

'You know he's planning something but I can't find out what it is' she thought. Now that last statement really got my mind into gear, what could he possibly be planning? Is whatever he is planning to do with why he wanted to come see mom and Ella? I was quite annoyed the Angel couldn't find out what it was but if it was a romantic surprise?

"Hey Max? Isn't that where your mom lives?" Asked Fang pointing down at a little street

"Uh yeah" I replied blushing banking to the left ready to land in their back garden. We all landed quietly on the spongy grass stretching our legs. Fang took hold of my hand as I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer.

"Wait a minute!" Shouted what faintly sounded like Ella fumbling with keys in the doorway. The door swung open quickly as Ella knew it was my knock. He face lit up as she practically jumped down the little stairs leading to the door to hug us all, she went round all of us hugging tightly. As she got to Iggy she hugged him the longest making Nudge look quite annoyed, I wonder if they knew each other liked him.

"Where's mom?" I asked

"She'll be back in a minute she's just gone to the shop you know buying stuff for dinner, you guys eat a lot." She answered letting us in. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist as we walked into the spotless white kitchen and everyone started catching up... well Nudge did, but Gazzy sorted this out by covering her mouth with his hand.

"Ella! I'm back!" Called mom from the door way a few bags in her arms, which she almost dropped when she saw all of us stood in the kitchen. "Oh my Max! I wasn't expecting you for another hour or so!" She said dropping the bags on the kitchen table and coming over and hugging me. "Oh look at you! You're all getting so big!" She marvelled looking at us all in turn

"You saw us just 2 months ago." I pointed out; we hadn't grown that much in that length of time.

"Have you sorted out your rooms yet?" She asked looking at our bags we had just dumped in the corner near the door "I'll take that as a no then."

"Uh yeah..."

"So Angel, Nudge you can be in the room on your left at the top of the stairs, Iggy, Gazzy and F-"

"Umm mom you don't mind if Fang and I share a room do you?" I interrupted

"Yes of course I mind." She said jokingly

"Why? We've been going out for years!" I protested not realising it was a joke

"Well then, change of layout Nudge, Angel you will be in Ella's room you don't mind do you darling?" She asked Ella who looked more excited at this new prospect "Ok then Iggy and Gazzy will stay together in the room they would have ad anyway, then you two can have the room the girls would have had. Alright? Well go unpack I'll make dinner." Said mom with finality, I looked at Fang happy and went and grabbed my bag, it wasn't very big but it had all my essentials in it.

"Oh and kids I have a big announcement to make at dinner so make sure you are all ready! And you better be dressed nicely! No Max that does not mean waering a different pair of bloody jeans! Something decent please!" Mom shouted up to us.

Fang P.O.V

Dr M let me and Max stay together in the same room, I knew she would and she was only joking when she said she minded if we did. Now I needed to talk to her, luckily enough Max had taken my bag up with her.

"Umm... Dr M?"

"Yes Fang what is it you wanted? And please either Valencia or mom." She said smiling kindly at me

"Uh... well... umm... doesn't matter" I replied. I can't believe I bottled it, why can't I just ask her one simple little question?

"Are you sure? Is this about Max? Well you know you can always talk to me" She reassured me

"Kinda... and thanks..." I said, making me promise myself to ask her tomorrow otherwise I would kick myself, as I ran up the stairs to our bedroom. The room was quite large and with an on suite bathroom. There was a faint sound of the shower going and Max singing what sounded like Morning Sun by Robbie Williams

_How do you rate the morning sun_

_After a long and sleepless night?_

_How many stars would you give to the moon?_

_Do you see those stars from where you are?_

_Shine on the lost and loneliest _

_The ones who can't get over it_

_How do you rate the morning sun? _

_It's too heavy for me_

_And all I wanted was the world _

_You were the star that lit the sun _

_Don't go wasting your time _

_Cause there is no finish line _

_Who am I to rate the morning sun?" _

She had actually missed quite a big bit out of the middle but still she was a beautiful singer. I lay on the bed looking up at the ceiling my hands behind my neck, thinking how was I going to ask her mom? It's as though I am embarrassed to ask... I mean why? Hundreds of men ask their girlfriend's parents this question... why can't I?

Max P.O.V

I walked out of the shower with a towel wrapped around me, unfortunately it wasn't that big but covered most of what I wanted covering. I was a bit startled when I saw Fang laid on the bed; I walked to him silently so he didn't notice and sat next to him. He looked up and smiled, pulling me gently down so we were laid together; I was getting a little worried about my towel which I was clutching tightly. He pushed my slightly damp hair out of my eyes to behind my ear; he took off his seriously cool (and sexy) black, leather jacket and T-shirt to show his even sexier upper body. Seriously I was practically melting on the bed; he put his hands on the bed both side of my head and rolled on top of me his lips stretched into a grin. I put my arms around his neck and pulled him gently into a kiss, we rolled over a few times our kisses getting hungrier and hungrier until suddenly the door shot open and we stopped halfway through. To see Nudge enter, scream then run out again of course in that order. I rolled my eyes, gathering up my towel while Fang closed the door and grabbed his shirt. I was a bit disappointed he put it on but I guess it was necessary, while I put on my favourite blue tank top and black skinny jeans. I decided against shoes as we were only going down to dinner.

"Are you two dressed yet?" Shouted Nudge from outside

"Yes!" we replied and let her in

"Put a warning on the door the next time you are going to do that. I mean I know it can be spontaneous but purleese go _under_ the covers next time so I'm not going to be scarred for _LIFE!_" Complained Nudge


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

We went down the creaky carpeted stairs to find my mom putting the place mats on the table showing where we would be sitting. We sat down in our usual seats which is our flock sat directed mostly toward the door, and then the door bell rang. It was a shrill classic ring that echoed through the dining room, mom looked through the little glass bit** (I don't know what it is called a spy hole or something:/ send me and e-mail if you know please :)** and smiled, she couldn't get the door open fast enough.

"Come on in; come in please take a seat." She said to a short man in a black suit holding a brief case, my senses went on high alert my experiences with people in suits aren't that brilliant, pointing to the chair next to hers, it was only at that point I noticed that there was a spot extra and it was for him. My mom brought in a big dish of spaghetti Bolognese – got to be Iggy's favourite – our hands were a blur trying to get the food on our plates, it probably looked to him as if we hadn't eaten in days.

"Right seeing as though you've practically licked your bowls clean, I suppose I'd better tell you about the big announcement. So my friend here is Dr F. Hilligan from the CSM as you all know I work for and you have helped with. And since you destroyed Itex something's are rightfully yours." She explained beckoning to the man to explain further

"Yes and because of all your help we are giving you the large house over the road and £750,000,000 **(that should be three quarters of a million pounds. I am British so will not use dollars)" **He said looking at our shocked faces.

"We can't accept it thank you" I said to be the shot with a lot of angry glances, I just folded my arms to show my word was final

"You must understand Maximum this money was rightfully ITEX' so since you destroyed them then it is yours."

"Well... I suppose we can have it."

"Come on Max how many times we have stole a car or something and now we are being offered it you won't take it?" Asked Nudge putting her hands on her hips

"Go on then we'll take the house and money." A small chorus of cheers came from around me, Fang seemed quietly pleased taking my hand and with the other holding a thumbs up to me.

"So are we moving in tonight or tomorrow? When? And when will we get the money? Oh Max can we buy our own plane? That would be so cool! Or maybe a helicopter? All of the fashion stars and people have to arrive... mmph." Said Nudge quietened by Iggy putting his hand over her mouth, making her go very red.

"Well then I think this means we have to celebrate eh?" I said jumping up and getting a few glasses, obviously wine and beer for us (Fang, me & Iggy) and Cola for the little ones. "Cheers" I said holding out my glass for them to knock against it gently, a small chorus of cheers followed mine and the clinking of glasses.

"You will be moving in tomorrow as it is too late on in the evening today and the keys have yet to arrive but you may have the money tonight but you cannot spend it tonight, it all becomes official tomorrow morning at half past 9. I will call for you then no earlier no later please be ready." He said and with that he was gone and time to get this party started! Mom wasn't too please with our ideas of a party – i.e. lots of drinks, balloons and very loud music – but we were allowed music and not very many drinks. But still it was a blast just us lot all happy and for once everything was going our way my only thought was how long was it going to last? But I knew there were no more Erasers and Itex has been destroyed. But after all that flying and excitement I didn't realise I had fallen asleep on Fangs knee but he didn't complain and I wasn't either.

We must have ended up spending the night on the sofa as in the morning I was woken up by the glorious smell of Iggy's cooking, no one could beat it even mom! As I rubbed my eyes waking up Fang stirred next to me also getting up, we looked at each other for a few seconds before laughing at each other's hair. His was going in all different directions and looked like he had stood on an electrical wire, while mine was just like a lion's mane. I tried desperately to pat it down before being dragged away by Nudge to have my hair straightened, hopefully she did it well. We had to look presentable again... why? I didn't get it I mean he was only giving us a house though I suppose if I turned up wearing jeans that have blood specs on them he would probably have second thoughts. After a lovely bacon sandwich we all went up and packed up. Everything that had been thrown down in our rooms was cleared up into our little backpacks, I took my last look at my room although I could always go back and sleep over but I bet Ella would rather come to us.


End file.
